


67 Chevy impala || Haikyuu YouTube au <3

by w6rship



Series: #babykataissegsy [1]
Category: haikyuu
Genre: Asexual, Deeptiktok, Demiboy, Discord - Freeform, F/F, F/M, Feral, Gay, Group chat, Haikyuu - Freeform, LGBT, M/M, Multi, Nonbinary, Other, YouTube, admin, alttiktok, cathumor, chaotic neutral, davstriderspiss, discordserver, gc, haikyuuyoutubeau, moderator, youtubeau
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:27:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25022383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/w6rship/pseuds/w6rship
Summary: This is a YT au, along with a group chat au so there’s going to be IRL and gc chapters ✨
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Kozume Kenma, Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou, Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei, Hinata Shouyou/Tsukishima Kei, Oikawa Tooru/Sugawara Koushi
Series: #babykataissegsy [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1811890
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	1. Satori kins Dave striders piss <3

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Trans VB Teens Anonymous [DISCONTIUED FOR NOW]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24240403) by [dumb_boy_writings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dumb_boy_writings/pseuds/dumb_boy_writings). 
  * Inspired by [Rayofsunshine94 Has Entered Chat](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23712583) by [plsdontreadmyfics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/plsdontreadmyfics/pseuds/plsdontreadmyfics). 



**ok quick psa**

✨ **USERNAMES** ✨

**_koushitty - Suga  
  
hona 😹 - Konoha_ **

**_satan🥵 - Tendou_ **

**_barbz 🧚🏻♀️ - Oikawa_ **

**_bang energy ✨ - Nishinoya_ **

**_no ❤️ - kenma_ **

**_sushi - Hinata_ **

**_busty secretary - Kuroo_ **

**_lav - Lev_ **

**_shsl muser 😋 - Hanamaki_ **

**_muhnkei - Tsukishima_ **

**_11037 - matsukawa_ **

**_emo shit - Ennoshita_ **

**_TANK - Tanaka_ **

**_boku no pico - Bokuto_ **

**_aashi - Akaashi_ **

_————_

_hona 😹 just slid into the server_

  
Koushitty:   
┌─── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ───┐

**Welcome to the server < 3**

This is a place just to fuck around.   
No normies tho ✨ ~~I’ll commit mass~~  
~~genocide if I see another person~~  
~~doing the renegade~~ 🥰🧚🏻♀️

anyways, head over to #rules😽  
and #socialmedias👹

└─── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ───┘ 

Koushitty: hello larveuh 😼  
Koushitty: introduce yourself for us 😋

Hona 😹: ok larvv 😼😼  
Hona 😹: I’m konoha, he/him, I’m wanted in the American state of Georgia <3

satan 🥵: omg smae  
satan 🥵: dame *  
satan 🥵: fuck 😤

Koushitty: be a nice rabid eagle and tell konoha who you are 🙂

satan 🥵: ew wtf  
satan 🥵: bitch that emoji probably wants to have an orgy with   
Sangwoo and Midari

barbz 🧚🏻♀️: wtf I want to have an orgy with sangwoo and midari

bang energy ✨: that’s because your a masochist <3

satan 🥵: ANYWAYS  
satan 🥵: I’m Tendou~  
satan 🥵: he/him  
satan 🥵: I kin Dave’s piss 🥰

Koushitty: stfu bottom  
Koushitty: I’m Suga, but call me koushi 😌 male ✨ I’m the wine   
mother of lots of children with a bitch ass husband 💕

Hona: 😹: kinky ❤️

barbz 🧚🏻♀️: I’m Oikawa 😗   
barbz 🧚🏻♀️: he/they, thanks hun ✋🏻

bang energy ✨: IM NOYA. MEN. YES.

Hona 😹: sexc

Koushitty: @ **no** ❤️ @ **busty secretary** @ **sushi** get in here rats 😾

no ❤️: oh  
no ❤️: id leave the way you entered <3 @ **Hona** 😹

sushi: kenma that’s rude ✋🏻

Koushitty: introduce yourselves.

sushi: eeeee  
sushi: I’m hinata ✨ 

no ❤️: kenma. 

Koushitty: ew that wasn’t a ✨ _segsy_ ✨ intro 😾

busty secretary: I’m disappointed larveuhs 😤

Hona 😹: cute 😼

busty secretary: I’m kuroo 😼😼

satan 🥵: omg it’s Kat dadi

no ❤️: NO STOP AKDNDJSHJEJRJSJ

barbz 🧚🏻♀️: WHAHAHSHSHEH

lav: I’m Lev 

satan 🥵: sorry about him. he doesn’t have cat humor 😾  
satan 🥵: the only thing he’s good for is making weed brownies

no ❤️: 🔌🔌

busty secretary: KENMA 😤

shsl muser 😋: @ **barbz** 🧚🏻♀️ u watch porn on Sunday that’s my   
head cannon of you 😻😻😻

barbz 🧚🏻♀️: yeah ❤️

muhnkei: I hate you all smh 💀✋🏻

busty secretary: TSUKKI

muhnkei: kuroo. stop calling me that. 

shsl muser 😋: oh mb I forgot-  
shsl muser 😋: I’m hanamaki 😽

 _muhnkei changed their nickname to Tsu_  
Tsu: I’m tsukishima, please don’t refer to me ✨

Hona 😹: omg the user is Canute   
Hona 😹: changed*

sushi: CANUTE AKDNKSHJRNE

satan 🥵: Canute is sexc 😻😻

Koushitty: GHAGAHABA

bang energy ✨: @ **busty secretary** Your nickname is segsy

busty secretary: thank~ 🥵

barbz 🧚🏻♀️: my hc for Makki-chan is that he dreams about drinking   
Daves piss <3

no ❤️: STWOP

barbz 🧚🏻♀️: tehe am i right

11037: THATS TRUE 🥰🥰  
11037: I’m matsukawa 🤪

satan 🥵: WHAHSJASJ  
satan 🥵: KNEWWW IT

Hona 😹: your all my new bsfs 😻

no ❤️: except Oikawa 💕

barbz 🧚🏻♀️: stfu whore.

busty secretary: >;o

Tsu: lmao

Koushitty: that nickname don’t sit right with me ✋🏻  
_koushitty changed Tsu’s nickname to muhnkei_

muhnkei: fuck you suga 

lav: I once had a dream somebody told me that they wanted to   
use my blood as gasoline because they thought it was vodka.

bang energy ✨: LMAOOOAJDNDKNSNDMS

shsl muser 😋: I dream about other things  
shsl muser 😋: WAIT  
shsl muser 😋: THAT SOYNDS WRONG

no ❤️: your getting blocked 💕

emo shit: I hate myself ✨

busty secretary: that’s not epik   
busty secretary: we all sexc

TANK: Kiyoko-chan is sexc 🤩

satan 🥵: who tf let this heterosexual-simp-pussy-worshiper-  
headass into this server 

bang energy ✨: yikes 😬 

Hona 😹: ok ok so what do we do in this server ✨

Koushitty: this is just a communications server tbh.   
Most of us have YT channels so when we want to collab or some   
shit we just use this as a messenger 

Hona 😹: ight, ill drop my YT in #socialmedias👹 😼😼

  
sushi: so I’m watching Lucifer

no ❤️: omg finally

sushi: and now I’m gonna google what they mean when they said   
Chloe was in a movie 😌

no ❤️: wait  
no ❤️: fuck no don’t 

11037: HOT TUB HIGHSCHOOL AKDNSKDNJSNFMDMFJ

shsl muser 😋: ft chloe deckers titties 😩

muhnkei: CHILE- WHAT

busty secretary: @ **boku no pico**

sushi: oh  
sushi: LMAO WTF 😭😭✋🏻

barbz 🧚🏻♀️: YALL BYE- 

no ❤️: I’m finna go kms now LMAODJFNSN 😻😻

asshi : no.

boku no pico: AGHAAASHIIIIII

busty secretary: bro

boku no pico: bro don’t worry I wouldn’t leave you for ‘Kaashi

busty secretary: thanks bro

Hona 😹: who’s @ **aashi** and @ **boku no pico**

boku no pico: IM BOKUTO 😼

asshi: I’m Akaashi, the server’s supervisor. Or I make sure these   
idiots don’t commit any felonies <3  
asshi: also I didn’t chose this nickname. 

Hona 😹: so your the chill one?

asshi: yeah-

satan 🥵: Akaashi~~~~  
satan 🥵: you should make a _Foreigner_! 💕 role  
  
muhnkei: no ❤️


	2. character introductory 1 ✨

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the first character(s) introductory chapter. The character intros are IRL chapters that revolve around the lives of our characters with their YouTube career.

YouTube, established the Valentine’s Day of 2005. A media platform used by millions of people daily. Terrifyingly so, Kuroo was a one out of those million. He was on a vlog channel with a few of his friends. Their videos usually consisted of daily vlogs, conspiracies, pranks, and tutorials. 

Kuroo got up that morning, as per usual, his hair frizzled in every direction. Pushing his bangs out of his eyes, he glanced down at the sleeping person next to him. “God damn fucking bitch...” He cursed, seeing that Bokuto was adorned in the shirt that he wanted to wear. 

After this minor inconvenience, the bed-head walked towards the bathroom in his room, rubbing his eyes sleepily. As he was about to enter the washroom he gracefully stubbed his toe. “God damn it!” He shrieked, gripping a fistful of hair. 

this was a normal everyday occurrence. No matter how smart Tetsu is, he can still be a dumbass at times.

Bokuto shot up from his spot, looking around in a short panic. “Huuuh?” He asked, his voice slurred. Kuroo leaned backwards, poking his head into the room, “Nothing go back to sleep.” He muttered, then closed the bathroom door. 

Bokuto, who was now very much awake, looked on with confusion but shrugged it away. He decided he wanted to start filming for the day. 

Without doing any proper things for the morning he dragged off the bed and scooped out his phone from the nightstand. Turning it on, and flipping the camera, he waved at the screen. “Hey hey hey!” He called out, walking out of the room. 

“Today I’m going to force them to do dares with me~!” He adressed excitedly, sliding into the living room. He flipped the camera to show Akaashi and Kozume. 

The two were sitting on the couch, a foot are so apart. Most people would’ve thought that It was odd for couples to have such a restriction like that, but they were ok with it. Neither were really fond of being touched.

“Guyssss!” Bokuto sang, flopping down in between them. Akaashi sent him a look of disgust. “Bokuto-San please get off of me...” The non-binary requested, glancing up from their phone. “AGHAAASHIII!” The owl-man complained, lolling his head backwards. The phone was yanked of of Bokuto’s hand by kenma. “Bokuto I will break this if you don’t get off us.” Kenma deadpanned, balancing the phone loosely on two fingers. 

Bokuto jumped off the two anti-socials with a squawk. “Kenma!” He whined, grabbing the device. The younger man shook his head slightly, “Your lucky I edit your videos for you.” He muttered, bouncing his leg. 

“Sorry, Sorry. So I was thinking once Kuroo gets out of the shower and we eat and shit we should go to the park and do some dares?” Koutarou mentioned, position the phone of the coffee table. Akaashi frowned momentarily before looking at kenma, who shrugged. “I guess..” they replied. Bokuto smiled brightly. 

He turned back to the camera. “I want to vlog my breakfast but that’s something that quirky bitch Emma Chamberlain and ASMRtists do...” he contemplated, chewing the inside of his cheek. 

“Bokuto-San you don’t even have a breakfast to vlog-“ Akaashi pointed out, rolling their eyes. “Hah! I know! I can vlog me making a breakfast!”

“And what are you going to make that dosnt involve burning down our campus?” Kenma asked with his usual monotone voice. “You really wound me, Kozume.” Bokuto replied, wiping his forehead dramatically. 

“But if you must asked, im going to make avocado toast!”

“We don’t have avocados...”

“Then I’m going to make guacamole toast!”

“Your an idiot, Bokuto-san.”

─── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ───

Bokuto ended up making guacamole toast. Koutarou thought it was disgusting and didn’t end up the way he wanted so he complained for a solid 10 minutes. It wasn’t even the guacamole, it’s just that he didn’t season that shit.

Then kuroo came out of the shower. He was forced to try the toast to, to deem whether Bokuto is dramatic or a culinary critique. 

In conclusion it tasted fine and that was that. 

“Okkkkkk! We should head to the park now!”

─── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ───

In short, the four friends live together and have a group YouTube channel. Also Bokuto can’t cook shit, kozume has the determination to break an iPhone, kuroo almost always breaks a toe, and Akaashi is being rational—as always.


End file.
